Another Place, Another Time
by obbits14
Summary: Jack has cursed himself and now he is 15 years old. Sounds good right? The draw back, his ship and crew are trapped in a forever storm. Jack knows what he must do. But can he do it?
1. Inca Treasure and Caribbean Cruise’s

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything the writers of Pirates of the Caribbean have made up! Anything not from the movies I made up!

**Those of you who have tried to review and can't, should be able to now, please review.**

I thank you all of you faithful reviewers, for your encouragement and praise. But I also would like to encourage you to give God thanks for giving all of us our unique skills.

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Inca Treasure and Caribbean Cruise's **

Somewhere in a remote region of the Caribbean, a lone pirate ship sailed toward a dark and untamed island. Captain Jack Sparrow watched this island with a longing eye. It was said that the legendary treasure of the Inca resided on this island. That's why Jack and his crew were here; they wanted to find the treasure.

"Are you sure you want to do this Jack? It could be dangerous going to that island alone." AnaMaria asked.

"I'll be fine, just make sure you stay near by incase I do need help." Jack instructed. With that Jack got into a longboat and headed for the distant shore.

Jack pulled the long boat to shore and looked around. Beyond the beach was an untamed jungle that seemed to enjoy tormenting invaders. Jack found a path that was almost too overgrown with plant life to see. He started his hike at once; his energy fueled by the knowledge of knowing his prize was near. Soon he came to a suspension bridge that spanned an incredibly deep gorge, he crossed it without difficulty. He stood before a great temple; it was made of dark stones and had vines growing in some places about it, it had a foreboding feeling to it. After taking in the sight he went directly into the temple. He passed though a dark hallway and into a room with a pedestal in it and on the pedestal his prize. It was a small statue of a monkey; its body was dull silver and it had small rubies for eyes.

Jack walked up to the pedestal and picked up the treasure. He looked around, "no traps" he thought to himself. He put the treasure into a bag he had brought with him. Jack turned toward the exit and ran out of the temple, overjoyed that there had been no traps. Then he headed for the shore. When he got there he did not see his ship (The Black Pearl) any where near the shore. He looked out to sea and finally, he saw his ship but it was caught in a storm. Jack would have thought this normal except for the fact that; the storm was only over his ship everywhere else was high and dry. Jack headed back to the temple. If there was an answer, he'd find it there.

* * *

"All right, this is great." I was saying. My family and I were finally taking a cruise to the Caribbean. The cruise ship had just left the Florida Bay. "Oh boy, oh boy, this is going to be great." I thought to myself. By nightfall we had reached Caribbean waters. During the day I had played video games, explored the ship, and went swimming. I currently was watching the stars come out on the ships deck. It was then I noticed something shimmering in the water. "Hmm what's that?" I thought to myself, I leaned further and further over the railing of the ship to see what it was. Suddenly, I slipped and fell overboard into the ocean. I hit the water and went under. I tried to surface but the waves wouldn't have it. I kicked as hard as I could. My lungs were burning for air. Something seemed to grab me and not let go. Eventually, I gave in and let my body relax. I thought this was the end. I sank down into the depths and blacked out. 


	2. The Curse and Port Royal

**Chapter 2: The Curse and Port Royal**

Jack marched through the jungle heading back toward the temple. As he walked, Jack started thinking about the storm. How could there be a storm that only affects his ship but not the surrounding islands? "Well," Jack said to himself, "Looks like I'm about to find out." By now Jack had reached the entrance to the temple. He went inside and walked through darkness, darkness that was darker than death, until he came to the room where the treasure had been.

He looked carefully around the room until his eye caught a faint scratch on the wall behind the pedestal. Jack cautiously walked over to the wall aware that there very well could be traps. He brushed his hand over the wall. Jack was amazed to see a layer of what seemed to be dust just drop off the wall. When the dust settled, he noticed writing on the wall that said something similar to…. _Ye who hath moved the treasure of the Inca, ye hath been cursed. Ye ship wilt be caught in a great tempest that shall not end until the curse has been vanquished. Ye wilt also become a youth until the curse has been vanquished. To break this curse ye must learn to forge a bond of friendship and trust with one other human youth, not trust this youth with your things. Ye must trust this youth with your very life._ A little further down the wall there was writing almost too small for Jack to read that said, _"Help to end thy curse wilt come from another time."_

"Hmm" Jack thought "They must mean Will, I'll have to go talk to him." Of course Jack read the line above but he took little notice of it. But before he could leave, Jack suddenly collapsed to the floor, something dark and shadowy seemed to pass over his eyes and he past out. He woke up on the beach of Port Royal. For a moment Jack couldn't figure out where he was or what had just taken place. Then it came to him, after he got his bearings He went to find Will and Elizabeth. But before he went too far he looked down at himself thinking that he felt shorter then normal, he was, then he felt his face as well, his beard was gone! He ran back to the waters edge and looked at his reflection, as he gazed at the surface he did not see his face but the face of a boy fifteen years of age. He staggered back thinking to himself that it's really happened there really was a curse. After he came to this realization he stumbled off to find Will and Elizabeth.

The sound of waves woke me with a start. I looked wildly around me half expecting there to be water still trying to keep me down. But no, I was on a beach, the tide was just coming in. I stood up, my legs felt like jelly and my head was pounding, but I managed to stumble to a tree. I sat down leaning my back against the tree for support. I sat by the tree awhile (at least until the world stopped spinning.) Pretty soon I got my bearings for the most part anyway. It was still night, I was on a beach so I must have washed up on an island or something.

I sat on the beach until the sun rose. It was then that I noticed there was a town and harbor near by. "Hmm" I thought, "maybe I can find the cruise ship in the harbor." I headed towards the harbor. But once I got close enough I realized all these ships were made of wood. (The cruise ship was made of metal ;) it was like I was in another time or something. "But time travel isn't possible is it? Or maybe I am in an alternate universe or something. I should go and ask what the date is." I thought to myself, so with that I headed into town.

When I got close enough to the town I found a sign that read, "Welcome to Port Royal" I thought that the name sounded familiar, "But where have I heard that before, oh well, I'll worry about that later. Just find someone to talk to," I said to myself. I walked into the town. I started to approach somebody but when I got close enough for him to see me he gave me an ugly glance and turned his back to me. This happened quite a few times, I was about to give up my search when I saw a group of three people. A boy, he had dark black hair with lots of beads in it, a cream-colored pirate shirt, tannish-gray pants and some rags as well. Next to him was a man. He had a hat with a huge feather in it, and a cape. The rest of his outfit was similar to the boys. The third person was a woman she was dressed in an expensive looking yellow dress. The man and women, I recognized instantly as Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann. The boy however I did not recognize. Since I did not want any more glares from the adults. I decided to wait until the boy stopped speaking with Will and Elizabeth, then I would ask him what the date was. I waited for quite a while actually, it seemed as though the boy wanted them to go with him somewhere. I didn't really care what the boy was talking about though, so I didn't really listen. I just wanted to get home. "Port Royal, Port Royal where have I heard that before?" I thought quietly to myself. "Wait…Will… Elizabeth. No way!" I said out loud as the realization came to me, luckily no one heard me. "What's going on? Pirates of the Caribbean characters this is getting weirder by the second."


	3. Fateful Meeting

**Chapter 3: Fateful Meeting **

The boy finally finished talking with them, he watched as they went back into the black smiths shop. But not before Will placed a hand on his shoulder and said a word of encouragement to him.

Jack started to walk away neither Will nor Elizabeth was willing to help. This was because they all knew that they never had a bond of trust that strong. "So I guess I'm stuck being a kid, and my crew forced to die because, I don't and never will trust anyone. I wish I had some rum." Jack thought with a sigh.

I ran to catch up with the boy. "Hey wait up" I called. The boy turned around to look at me. He looked at me darkly and started to turn around. "Before you walk away like everyone else around here, could you at least tell me the date? That's all I want to know." I entreated him.

He looked at me again this time his eyes softer than before. "Its 1749" the boy replied,

"Thank you" I sighed with relief, "Now I just need to find a way home." I whispered to myself.

"What do you mean?" The boy asked clearly hearing me.

"I mean that I need to find a way back to my time period." I explained trying desperately not to sound crazy. The boy started to walk away again. "I know you think I'm crazy!" I called after him. "And I can't really explain it myself. I mean one minute I'm drowning in the ocean the next minute I'm on the beach of Port Royal." I mumbled felling exasperated.

Jack turned to look at the girl standing before him. The girl's story reminded him of something but what… Suddenly it dawned on Jack; it had something to do with the cruse. "What was it again hmm oh yeah it was something like 'help will come from another time' or something like that" Jack thought to himself.

"What's your name?" Jack asked the girl.

"If I tell you my name will you tell me yours?" the girl asked. Jack hesitated, he knew that he was supposed to trust someone to end the curse, but because he was a pirate he couldn't just leave his life in the hands of another person, especially if that person was just a kid.

"I don't want to tell ye my name just yet, but you can call me Smithy, I hope that's enough for ye, can you tell me your name now?" Jack inquired.

"All right then, my name's Katy" the girl answered.

"So what do we do now Smithy?" I asked feeling a bit out of place.

"Well sense ye told your story. Why don't we go over to the beach and I'll tell ye mine." Smithy suggested.

"Why to the beach?" I asked.

"People won't stare at us like we're crazy, and because the beach is the best place to talk, come on."

"That makes sense," I thought to myself as I followed Smithy.


	4. Beach Speech

**Chapter 4: ****Beach Speech**

As we headed for the beach, Will and Elizabeth came out of the Blacksmith shop. They watched as Smithy in his boyish form and I, walked toward the beach. Then they turned facing each other an astonished look in both there faces, both were thinking the same thing, "Could this be the one that will help Jack return to his normal age and free his crew from an ongoing storm."

"So what's your story Smithy?" I asked.

"Sit down and I'll tell ye" Smithy replied, he had just seated himself. "All right this is it, I know that I look like a boy but I'm not. I've been cursed; I'm really an adult and captain of a ship." Smithy explained as I sat down.

"How did you become cursed?" I asked.

"I stole this from the temple on a remote island somewhere within the Caribbean sea." As he said this he pulled out a small statue of a monkey.

"Can you find the island from here?" I asked him examining the statue more closely.

"Unfortunately I don't think I could find it again, even if I had a ship…" Smithy trailed off muttering to himself so the rest of what he was saying was inaudible to me. I sat there on the beach thinking and listening to the waves roll onto shore. Something was nagging at the back of my mind but I couldn't figure out what it was. Finally it dawned on me,

"Smithy hasn't told me how to break the curse yet" I realized "That must be what's bugging me." "Hey Smithy, is there any way to break the curse?" I asked giving the statue back to him.

"Well…erm…there is…but…" Smithy stopped.

"If there is, why don't you tell me what it is?" I pressed.

"Alright, Alright" Smithy sighed. "Here goes, there is only one way to end my curse, when I was in the temple I saw an inscription on a wall that said that I have to trust someone that looks like the age that I look now, It also said that I should look for help from another time." Smithy explained to me. "So it comes down to this if what you say is true than I need your help to return to my normal age."

"Alright let me get this straight, what you're saying is that the only reason I'm here is because you took that treasure and because of that you're cursed and I'm the only one that can help you?" I asked shocked.

"Yes that's what I'm saying, so will you help me?" Smithy asked putting the stature away,

I hesitated for a moment thinking to myself if I should really try to help Smithy out, I looked up at Smithy and as I looked into his eyes I realized I was the only one that could, so I replied, "Yes Smithy, I'll help you." As soon as I said this, a small sailboat came up out of the ocean and drifted to shore.

Smithy gave me a serious look and said "If you're really going to help me, follow me and get in that boat, I believe it will take us to the island!"


	5. Island Hikes and Campfire Conversations

**Chapter 5:** **Island Hikes and Campfire Conversations **

We got into the boat,and as soon as we were both settled the boat lifted out of the water and flew off into the horizon. "Are we flying?" I asked excitedly,

"I think we are." Smithy said we looked at each other both smiling excitedly. As we flew I noticed an island that we were more or less coming closer to.

"Hey Smithy, is that the island where the temple is?" I asked,

"Yes it is, look over there that's were my ship is." Smithy said. I looked in the direction he was pointing and saw a gathering of dark clouds.

"Wait a second," I said. "I thought you said you didn't have a ship!"

" I said I was captain of a ship remember, my ship was cursed also so it and me crew are stuck somewhere within that storm you see down there" Smithy explained solemnly. After he said this we noticed that the boat had started sinking, we landed on the island soon after that.

After we had landed we got out and looked around. "Do you know where we are?" I asked Smithy nervously.

"For the most part, come on it's this way!" I followed Smithy up to path that I had not noticed before. As soon as Smithy put his foot on the Threshold of the path arrows came flying down at us. "Get down" Smithy shouted, I dropped to the ground Smithy ran back from the path and threw his body on top of mine, shielding me. An arrow nearly pierced his arm but he didn't move, it was then we noticed the arrows were starting to move away from us, and then they stopped altogether.

"I didn't think anyone lived on this island," I whispered shaken.

"No one does, it was a trap, come on and be careful." Smithy replied getting off me and helping me up.

We cautiously headed up the path until we came to the top of a cliff that was more or less the halfway point between the beach and the temple. "Come on, let's make camp here." Smithy said, noticing that the sun was going down.Smithy got a fire going while I went to look for some plants to make our beds. After all this was done we sat around the fire and talked.

"So you know Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann?" I asked,

"Yes there friends of mine, But how do you know about them? Have you ever met them?" Smithy asked.

"No I haven't, but where I come from the story about how Will and Elizabeth helped a pirate known as Captain Jack Sparrow recover his ship is well known to me, and before I asked you the date I saw you talking to them, or at least I thought it was them because they were standing in front of a blacksmith shop, and I know that Will was a blacksmith I am not sure if he still is though." I explained.

"He isn't but he still likes to make swords from time to time, that's probably because he's the best and everyone asks for him." Smithy explained smiling slightly. We sat together in silence both lost in a world of thought.

* * *

Katy broke the silence by saying quietly to herself " I wish I could meet Jack while I'm here." 

Jack looked up as she said this; "She wants to meet me but why?" He thought to himself. "Why would you want to meet him?" he asked nervously.

" In all the pictures that I see of him, well… I don't know but I guess it's in his eyes, for some reason when I see his eyes I just feel like he just needs a friend who he can talk to." Katy spoke mostly to herself. As Jack heard this he felt like he should tell her who he really was, but something held him back. They talked a little more than went to sleep.


	6. The Temple

**Chapter 6: The Temple**

The next mourning we resumed our hike, but not before we had some breakfast though, Smithy had gone out early and found the sweetest fruit that I had ever tasted. I was still licking my fingers as we began our hike, I couldn't believe how willingly I had opened up to Smithy last night, I mean some of the things we talked about I would only share with my closest friends if them, it was a very different feeling I had for Smithy a feeling I could not identify, but I liked it. We had been walking for some time when there came into view a temple that looked like it might have been there since the world began.

"Is that the temple?" I asked excitement bubbling up inside me.

"Yes it is, now come on!" Smithy called running ahead; all we had to do was to cross a rope bridge that spanned a very deep gorge. Smithy went first and made it all the way across without anything happening. "Its safe!" he called over to me. I began to walk across the bridge, when I was about in the middle I heard the sound of ropes stretching I looked back the way I had come and saw the ropes beginning to snap I ran for the other side, but just before I got to the other side the ropes snapped and the bridge fell from under me, smithy's hand grabbed mine in the nick of time. I looked up at smithy, my eyes wild with fear. "Don't worry I won't let ye fall!" Smithy assured me. Smithy noticed a change in my eyes; they no longer looked fearful instead he saw a look that said, "I trust you." He pulled me up and we both sat near the ledge to catch our breath.

"Thanks for saving me again" I said,

"Your welcome, ye ready for the temple?" Smithy asked, I nodded; we got up and turned to look at the temple.

The temple loomed up before us casting a shadow that reached all the way to the other side of the gorge. We went up to the doorway,

"I'll go first I don't have a torch, but that shouldn't be a problem because the path is straight, if ye want too though, ye can hold my hand" Smithy explained to me. I gladly took his hand, and then we went in together, into the darkness of death.

We seemed to have been walking in the dark for hours, when I began to notice a soft yellow glow coming from up ahead. Soon we came into a room that was drenched in the soft yellow glow. Near the back of the room there was a pedestal beyond that the inscription Smithy had told me about, the yellow light seemed to be coming from the letters themselves.

"You wait here I'll go put the treasure back." Smithy whispered. He walked up to the pedestal and took the treasure out of the bag and placed it onto the pedestal, then he turned around and started to walk towards me, but suddenly the ground shook and then split right under Smithy, he fell into the fissure!


	7. Smithy's Choice and The Portal

**Chapter 7: Smithy's Choice and The Portal**

I ran up to the fissure got down on my knees and looked down. There not a meter down was Smithy, "Smithy grab my hand" I called down to him, he looked up but didn't make a move for my hand he had a sorrowful look in his eyes, he was pretty sure that I didn't really trust him, because the kind of friendship the curse talked about wasn't really friendship at all, no it talked about something more powerful, it talked about love, and nobody could ever love him, or so he thought. "Smithy please!" I pleaded. Still he did not move he just clung there to the wall. "Smithy you know if I was the one down there I would reach for your hand immediately. Do you want to know why? It's because I trust you! You have protected me from harms way twice not only that, I love you Smithy and I don't want to lose you. Now let me help you, give me your hand!" I called desperately. This time he gave me his hand and I pulled him up out of the fissure. While I was pulling him up he thought to himself

"she really does love me, she…she really does care." As soon as Smithy was out of harms way we both lay there on the stone floor.

When I felt that I had enough strength to move I opened my eyes and sat up thinking that we had to get out of the temple, it was then that I noticed that Smithy and I were on the beach and not in the temple any more. I looked to my left and I saw a small fire and beyond that I saw Smithy sleeping. As I watched him sleep I became wary and I lie back down and fell asleep.

The next morning after I woke up, I sat up and looked around, Smithy was nowhere to be seen. I stood up when I noticed some of his tracks leading back towards the jungle I thought I should follow them and try to find him, then I thought better of it, I decided to sit back down and wait for him. "I wonder if we broke the curse yesterday?" I asked quietly to no one in particular. It wasn't long until I heard someone coming. Soon I saw someone come around the bend so I stood up, but it wasn't Smithy, at least the Smithy I knew any way. This person was dressed like Smithy (pirate garb) but he was taller and older too. He was carrying a black box it was a long and small in height, it also had a handle on the top and two locks. He wasn't carrying it from the handle but held it from the bottom under one arm.

He stooped and put the box down where Smithy had been the night before. He stood up and waited, I realized who this man was "Jack Sparrow!" is what I said in my mind, what came out was "Smithy!" He nodded, I ran up to him and gave him a big hug and he gladly returned it.

"You can call me Jack now, but Smithy is good too" Jack whispered softly in my ear.

"Hey Smith…er Jack where did you go?" I asked releasing him from my embrace

"I went to my ship to see if everyone was all right, they were and I went to get something for you also, but before I give it to ye come with me I think I found ye a way home." Jack replied. He picked up the black box and beckoned me to follow. I followed him back around the bend we walked on for a little while, then Jack stopped and pointed to the jungle, except where there was supposed to be tree basses there was a ships deck and where the trunks were supposed to be there was the side of the ship were I was looking at the stars. At the top of the trees you could see something shimmering then the trees leaves. "Here I want you to take this with you" Jack said solemnly giving me the black box. "Now go on"

"But Jack I...I don't want to go back" I said to him. I turned to look at him but he wasn't there, I turned back to the portal and walked up to it but did not go in.

"I'll miss you Katy, and I'll never forget you… bye" I heard Jack say I tried to say something to him but he came up from behind and pushed me though.

"Nooo!" I cried as I fell on to the cruise ships deck, the black box still in my arms. I tried to go back though the portal but it was to late, it had closed. I stood up and picked up the black box and went to my room crying quietly to myself, when I got there I looked at the clock it read midnight. I fell on my bed and was asleep even before I hit the pillow. When I woke up the next morning I thought to my self "Was it all a dream." Then I looked beside me and I saw the black box, I sat up then set it on my lap and unlocked the locks before I opened it I looked at the clock it said four in the morning. I turned my attention back to the box then opened it, inside was a sword with it's scabbard. I picked up the sword and found that it was the perfect size and weight for me. I put it back in the box, I also saw a letter in the box I picked it up and read it,

it said: Katy, I want you to have this to thank you for all you've done for me. Will made this sword for me but it was too small for me to handle, I hope you like it, sincerely, Jack. I put the letter back in the box and I put the box by my bags. Then I got back in bed and closed my eyes (it was still pretty early).

My last conscious thought was "Will I ever see Jack again."

* * *

Don't worry I've already started a sequel and it should be up soon! 


End file.
